Kamiya carols
by Krakenknight
Summary: Kari and Tai get warm in a way siblings shouldn't after they save the world from Malomyotismon. Warning this thing is kind of Lemon for Lemon's sake.


_Writers note: This was just something I had to throw together before Xmas day, a luscious little lemon for my loyal readers. This thing is pure smut, not much story just Tai and Kari having some quick and dirty fun before New Year's. It's not proof read as well as I'd usually do it so there might be a post Xmas re-edit. In the mean time enjoy Kamiya Carols._

Kari Kamiya shivered a little bit under the blanket. The weather was cold outside, and she'd caught a chill saving the world. She looked out the window the dark clouds spilling white snow all over the city.

She sneezed taking another sip of her hot cocoa missing her partner already. She'd see her again very soon, Gatomon had promised they'd be back together just as soon as they were sure things were safe on the digital side.

With the sigh she looked away from the window feeling relieved that they had won, but now uncertain as to what the future would be.

"Got room for one more?" Asked her brother sliding in beside her on also staring out into the cold snow polluted evening.

Kari smiled nodding slightly at her brother, hand reaching out for his giving it a firm squeeze, there was a lot of unspoken between the two of them, the crisis that happened immediately after Christmas had taken both their minds off the events of Christmas Eve, now no one was trying to kill them and they had time to breathe time to confront the unspoken elephant.

"Well?" Asked Kari after a very long time spent silently watching the snow cover the apartment buildings in Odaiba "where do we go from here?"

Tai cradled his little sister closer to his body, his lean athletic frame like a blanket around his precious little Kari, almost wishing he hadn't heard her confession though scant two weeks ago.

"We kind of only have two options," said Tai "either we pretend it didn't happen or we act on it,"

Kari looked up into his eyes her lip trembling slightly as she examined them closely.

"What about mom? Our friends? Our partners?" Asked Kari her eyes slightly wild at her brothers surprising candour.

"They don't need to know; I mean we both kept it a secret for the last four years that we felt that way about each other why do they need to know?" He was calm; evidently he'd been thinking about this a lot more than she had. When had he had the time? They'd both been so desperate to save the world from the darkness and yet he had time to think about her confessing her feelings, and what they would do about it?

Kari frowned as Tai moved in slowly, kissing her softly on the lips with all the intimacy she had expected. Her heart raced her face blushed her body stiffened ever so slightly as his arms wrapped around her.

"Kari, you know I feel the same way, I screwed up with Sora, I don't want to screw up with you," he said eyes meeting hers as he pulled away "if you want me to stop I'll stop and we'll never talk about this again".

He said the last bit with such certainty the Kari felt a quiver all the way down her spine.

She embraced him again wrapping her arms around his neck as his lips slowly gripped hers, her tongue innocently exploring his mouth only for him to take the lead hands moving up and down her back as he wrestled with her tongue in turn.

"I love you so much," he murmured as his hands moved under her clothing strong hands caressing her belly for moving up to cup her slight breasts.

Being the younger of the two Kari had never even imagined the sensation of his warm hands tweaking her nipples so skilfully, making her moan in lustful need.

Tai didn't waste much time, they had to be quick enough and before long Kari felt a slight chill as warm air of the room caressed her bare breasts.

He stared at her hungrily making Kari feel needy on the inside, she needed this just as much as he did.

With a mischievous grin Kari decided that turnabout was fair play in the situation pouncing on her brother making short work of his pants sliding them down to his ankles and watching them step out of them standing only in his boxer shorts and T-shirt in front of her.

Their eyes met a flicker of mutual consent before Tai picked Kari up and carried her to the bedroom.

She made him sit on the bottom bunk giving him a full show as she began to remove her trousers the same eagerness still making her move foster then she'd expected now standing before him in nothing but her strawberry pink panties Kari had never felt so alive and the look and reaction from her brother was exactly what she wanted.

Kari would never admit it, but she loved to tease love to let all the boys see her and fantasize, She was a good girl, or at least she thought she was in the same skills she used to drive TK and Davis to the point of fighting with now being used to bring her brother up to his full 7 inches.

She bent in her tiny hands immediately grasping for the waistband of his underwear slipping it down just enough for his jutting erection to bounce into her face. She grinned again giving him the bedroom eyes that he'd given her that first time they'd kissed as she took the head and began to lick it like a festive candy, bobbing her head as he began to lie back in the bed.

"Come up here and join me," he commanded her one hand still petting her as she attacked his cock with gusto

She felt a thrill immediately knowing what he had in mind as she clambered up on top of him her moist sex, still covered by the panties now directly in his face as she returned to dutifully pleasuring his undercarriage.

He was not one to disappoint her and moments later both siblings began moaning wildly, Tai sliding her panties the side his eager tongue lapping up the love juices that flowed from her treasure as she continued to bob her head rhythmically, her hands squeezing and massaging his testes. She wanted him to cum, to fill her mouth with the salty treat she was just beginning to taste. She wanted him to taste her. Let him savour her eager juices that were making her ready for their final fusion.

He began to thrust up meeting her motions aggressively as he muttered imperceptible but wonderfully vibratory dirty talk directly into her velvet vagina.

She felt him twitch just as her own dam began to break feeling a surge of salty white fluid seep down her throat as she spattered his face with her own pleasure.

Both sinful siblings panted hard the mutual pleasure taking them for a second before Tai placed his strong hands on her hips and pushed the younger girl off of his face.

Kari swallowed the remainder of the seed in her mouth turning around her panty covered quim now drenched as she sat on his stomach for a moment.

She winked at him licking her lips in a manner she knew must've looked like pure seductive glory.

She knew was probably overkill, but she was getting what she wanted and shrieked in giddy surprise as Tai briefly pressed her against the upper bunk, shuffling around so that she could lie on the bed face-to-face with him.

He kissed her again frowning a little bit as he realized he could taste himself but not letting that ruin the moment that smouldering look having annihilated his refractory period in a surge equal parts love and lust.

He placed the head against her panties letting the fabric sodden even more under the erotic friction between them.

"Are you sure? There's no turning back from this!" he queried, almost in a whisper, his eyes a furnace of desire as he parted her panties to the side.

Kari nodded emphatically and with a single and sudden motion Tai slammed his entire length inside her with a gusto filled groan.

Kari knew there would be pain and was rather surprised to find out how little there was as Tai bottomed out inside her.

His weight resting reassuringly against her, his lips locked with hers waiting for her to be comfortable, waiting for her consent.

He didn't have to wait long, Kari had been waiting for this for years, and this was exactly what she wanted.

With a little bit of difficulty the dexterous digidestined of light wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper with every consecutive thrust the slap of flesh on flesh getting louder and wetter, they moaned the lust that had filled them reaching zenith as Tai slammed into his little sister making the bed squeak and protest.

"Oh Tai, this is so wrong! More! Deeper!" pleaded Kari, now begging for him to continue to up his speed.

Her brother was all too happy to comply slamming deeper and deeper into her watching us her small breasts jiggled in time with each of his deep thrusts.

"I know sis, you need to let me go, unless you want to get pregnant," he grunted, teeth gritted slightly as his face got progressively redder.

Kari didn't say anything, another smile and her tightening legs answering for her making Tai crazy with desire. He couldn't keep up this pace, neither of them could, with a sudden, violent jerk, Tai pressed himself as deep as he could into Kari; letting strings of white hot love juice surge inside her.

The sensation was too much for her, she'd heard stories that most girls needed more stimulation to get pushed over the edge. The whole taboo situation was already doing it for her twisted sensibilities. She moved to kiss him feeling them together as she twitched around his softening member.

After a while, she found his senses again

"We need to clean up, and wash the sheets before mom gets back," she said to her brother caressing his face.

Tie nodded moving in close to her ear and whispering

"Okay, but round 2 tonight when they're asleep?"

Kari nodded; this was going to be a very interesting new year.


End file.
